


The Game

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bottom Dean, Hand Jobs, M/M, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:56:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They could get caught at any minute</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game

Dean’s trying not to make a sound as Sam’s hand rubs his cock through his suddenly tight jeans. It’s a dangerous game they’re playing, Dean knows if either his father or Bobby who are seated across from Sam and Dean knew what they were up to that it would end horribly, but that’s what makes it so good. It’s something they’ve been doing for years, sitting at tables, discussing cases, Sam fondling Dean, getting him worked up, Dean trying not to make a sound, not to let anyone know just what Sam’s hand is up to under the table. Sam smiles, answering a question that Bobby directed at him, while his hand is moving to unzip Dean’s jeans. This is the first time he has done something like that while they did this. Dean doesn’t know how much more he can take, and bites on his lip when Sam slips his hand into his pants, wrapping it around Dean’s length and stroking him gently. Dean kicks Sam gently, shoving Sam’s hand out of his pants, and excuses himself from the table. He races into the bathroom, splashing cold water onto his face, only to feel Sam pressing up against his back. The look on Sam’s face makes Dean have to bite back a moan, and when Sam shoves Dean’s pants down, Dean can only grab onto the sink and pray that John and Bobby are too distracted to overhear them, and that he can stay quiet. He can feel the head of Sam’s cock teasing at his entrance, and he hisses, “Do it,” bracing himself for the intrusion. Sam slams into him hard, and begins to fuck him with a brutal pace. One of Sam’s hands moves to cover Dean’s mouth while the other wraps around his cock, Sam’s mouth latching onto his shoulder to muffle his moans of pleasure. It’s fast and hard and all too soon Dean is coming over Sam’s hand and the edge of the sink, Sam filling him with his hot cum. They quickly redress, cleaning up as much as they can before slipping back to the other room where John and Bobby are still bent over a book. It’s as if they didn’t even notice Sam and Dean taking off together, and Dean begins to calm down, until he feels Sam’s hand resting on his inner thigh once more, Sam beginning the game all over again.


End file.
